left4deadfandomcom-20200222-history
MAC-10
The Silenced Submachine Gun is a Submachine Gun variant in Left 4 Dead 2. It holds 50 rounds with 650 in reserve, although it burns through ammunition quickly due to its high rate of fire. The Silenced Submachine Gun has greater stopping power than the normal Submachine Gun, but has lower accuracy and higher kickback that makes it a poor weapon for long distance shots. Pros * Stronger than the regular Submachine Gun. * Fast rate of fire allows it to rip up hordes and Special Infected that are close. * If using burst fire it isn't too hard to conserve the good amount of ammo. * Using the laser sight on the Silenced SMG helps a lot with accuracy. * Can penetrate through walls and doors. Cons * It is not very powerful against a Tank or Witch. Doing even less than the weakest shotgun, the Chrome Shotgun. * It is awful at long range shooting. * Using full auto shooting with no trigger discipline will leave you out of ammo in seconds. * It needs to reload often if you don't use burst fire. * It's not all that much better when using incendiary or explosive rounds. Tactics * Fire in short bursts to conserve ammunition, as it's easy to burn through your ammunition quickly. * The lower accuracy of the Silenced SMG requires you to crouch to get any shots at medium range. Avoid shooting long-distance targets, as it's usually a waste of bullets. * The Silenced SMG tears through hordes efficiently, as the lowered accuracy doesn't hurt as much. * A Magnum works well with a Silenced SMG, giving you a useful long range secondary weapon to pick off Special Infected with, although you can pick up a melee weapon to save ammunition as well. * The Laser Sight helps the Silenced SMG significantly, allowing it to pull off longer-distance shots much more easily and take out Special Infected with greater precision. * Explosive ammo and Incendiary ammo do not benefit the Silenced SMG as much as they do the Regular SMG, as the Silenced SMG's lower accuracy makes it more difficult to get the most out of the upgrade magazines, and the Silenced SMG has more stopping power anyway. * Since it's Silenced, Silent kills are unnessecary, but when firing at Commons/Uncommons roaming around the place, other Infected won't hear the shots. Useful on Expert skill. Notes *It is modeled after a MAC-10 machine pistol with a suppressor attached. *The normal SMG has a different model, excluding the silencer. *There is no commonly available 50-round magazine for the MAC-10. The large magazine capacity seems to have been added for gameplay reasons. *Despite most weapons being based on guns from Counter-Strike: Source, the Silenced SMG has higher damage and lower accuracy as opposed to silenced weapons in Counter-Strike being more accurate and weaker. ** In real life a silenced weapon usually gives up both its power and range in return for the weapon being silenced whereas in L4D2 it actually gets stronger when silenced. ** This is due to the MAC-10's .45 ACP round being inherently sub-sonic, thus the Silencer does not need to reduce velocity, and there is no loss in killing power. .45 ACP is also considered more powerful than the 9mm used by the Uzi, which explains why the Silenced SMG is more powerful than the standard SMG. .45 ACP also produces more recoil, which is why the Silenced SMG has slightly more 'vertical kick' and 'spread per shot' than the SMG (these are the game's recoil factors.) *According to Valve commentary, the Silenced SMG comes from the criminal underground, which is why it has a suppressor. This is odd, because it is sold at a public store. *Unlike the Submachine Gun's flashlight, the Silent SMG's flashlight is attached to the side via cable ties. There is no gameplay difference, however. *In early gameplay videos, the Silenced Submachine Gun used animations from the Left 4 Dead Submachine Gun. The damage, accuracy, rate of fire, and so on seemed to be the same as the SMG as well. *The fabric strap doesn't seem to move at all, although E3 videos showed the strap moving when running or turning like the rag on a Molotov. *It is incorrectly shown with a reciprocating cocking-handle. *It is the first Tier 1 weapon avaliable to the Survivors in Left 4 Dead 2, right in front of the elevator at the beginning of the Crescendo Event in The Hotel. *It is referred to as a Machine Pistol in Whitaker's Gunshop. Gallery File:mac10_2.png|Rochelle holding the Silenced Submachine Gun File:Silentsubmachinegun.png|The Silenced Submachine Gun on a table. External Links *Silenced SMG in Action (HD) - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Vi2LSbTBzOg Category:Left 4 Dead 2